The present invention relates to speed reduction mechanism and more particularly to a new and improved speed reducucer that uses two gears in its power transmission system.
Speed reducers of various types are known. Generally the known speed reduction mechanisms have complicated gear systems therein that are difficult to construct particularly in the making of the gears, and accordingly are relatively expensive and complex.